blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubbles
She is the most pure-hearted one of the Powerpuff Girls. Like her sisters her appearance has also changed. New Appearance Her appearance is different, like most characters. Her blonde hair went to large, longer pigtails. She has a sky blue tank-top with a white heart in the middle of her shirt with a royal blue skirt and royal blue sneakers. She has a very good skill at designing clothes for herself and her sisters, she wears a baby blue tank top with a navy blue heart in the middle. She wears a baby blue knit short jacket that is held together in the middle with a sapphire. A dark blue belt around her waist connected to a short skirt with a baby blue cover skirt with different shades of blue underneath with ruffles. Knee length baby blue boots with a gold buckle on each side (5"). A baby blue choker with a sapphire dangling in the middle, a sapphire and aquamarine bracelet on her left hand, with a sapphire and aquamarine engagement ring (Boomer). She plans on designing her own wedding dress and as well as everybody else too, (She used her puppy dog eyes). She also plans on making her sisters wedding dresses as well. Personality Her personality changed. She is the most pure-hearted of the Powerpuff Girls. However; Bubbles is still a crybaby, despite being older in each season. She is nice and kind. Bubbles is really bubbly and very sweet. Bubbles is still naive, however she is cute. Bubbles is now shown to be more of a spirited go-getter and energetic. Bubbles is the leader of the cheerleader team, and cheers for Buttercup. Bubbles loves animals and will always help them. Bubbles is self-assured and very friendly. Her current rival is Brat, her counterpart. She, alongside with Brat, is said to be the show's fan-favorite. At times, she can be independent and very aggressive (even more than Buttercup). This is shown in the episodes, Totally Awesome and Raging Bubbles. However; it is usually due to HIM and Buttercup. In Raging Bubbles, she nearly destroyed Townsville with ease, and singlehandedly defeated her sisters, boyfriend, and friends. Bubbles has shown to not believe in herself, but in a Season 3 episode, called Anything You Could Do, I Can Do Better she defeated Brat in a sports challenge. Rolling Bubbles In Powerhttp://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Demashita%21_Powerpuff_Girls_Zpuff Girls Z, Bubbles' name is Rolling Bubbles (Miyako Gotokuji) and is voiced by Maryke Hedrikse in both versions in Japan. Miyako transforms by saying "Rolling Bubbles" and is the second member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She uses a huge bubble wand with strong powers as a weapon. Miyako (Rolling Bubbles) is as ditzy as the original Bubbles. Like the American Bubbles, who was known for being the only Powerpuff pushover, Miyako is the only pus hover member of the PPGZ. She does not seem to understand her powers completely, along with a few other things. She is the only Powerpuff Girl Z who, like each villain, ends each sentence with a phrase; hers is 'desu-wa'. Miyako is slightly more clueless in PPGZ. She is, however, the most mature Powerpuff Girl Z on the team and will try to calm any situation, although she too can be a angered when provoked. She is also very polite and always uses honorifics at the end of names. She is concerned with shopping, her appearance and her outfits, and perhaps because of this, she seems to be very popular among her male classmates. While she seems oblivious to the many boys that are in love with her, she's already in love with Cody/Ta Takaaki (or Cody-chan/Taka-chan as she calls him), a boy whom she'd fallen in love with ever since she laid eyes on him, which was when she was six years old. She retains her hairstyle during the re-imagining, but her pigtails are slightly longer, and curled into ringlets. She also uses curlers (3 balls on each pigtail) when going to bed. Miyako remains typified. As well a s her love for animals and her favorite stuffed octopus, Octi. In episode 34, it is revealed she lives with her grandmother. Her parents live in Milano. The reason for this is yet left unexplained. She wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up. She is represented by bubbles. Like the original American Bubbles, she also has the ability to talk to animals. Originally, Miyako thought her super-powered huge bubble staff as a throwing weapon until Hyper Blossom (Momoko) later admonishes her as it is an incorrect way of using it (though it worked equally'' '' well that way). Instead, the staff is used to send huge, super-powered bubbles that can either defeat the target or protect her friends and civilians, depending on her intent. Usually, as Rolling Bubbles, Miyako sends the bubbles by waving the staff, but she can also blow into it to blow normal but still huge turquoise-blue gem-shaped bubbles. Her attacks include "Champagne", " Catcher", " Poyon" (Boing), "Balloon Nebaneba" (Stickiness), "Shabon Freedom" (similar to Sailor Mercury's "Shabon Spray"), "Energy Ball" and Popper", and "Bubbles Finish". ''The same as the original Bubbles she also has an alter-ego named ''Harmony Bunny'' although she never shown this form in the episodes but in the openings. Interactions with Others Buttercup (Sister) Blossom (Sister) Professor Utonium (Father) Brat (Arch-Enemy) Berserk (Enemy) Brute (Enemy) Boomer (Boyfriend) Brick (Close Friend) Butch (Close Friend) Anna Goldman (Best Friend) Damian Hendrickson (Ex-Boyfriend/Enemy) Mandy (Best Friend) Robin Snyder (Best Friend) Jenny Wakeman (Best Friend) Bunny (Sister) Mr. Weasel (Friend) Principal Skarr (Ally) Ms. Marpel (Friend) Ms. Keene (Friend) Ms. Sarah Bellum (Friend) Bell (Friend) Dee-Dee (Best Friend) Coop (Friend) Otto Speeders (Friend) Dee-Dee (Friend) Courage (Friend/Pet) Jack (Friend) Dib (Friend) Gaz (Best Friend) Timmy Turner (Friend) Cosmo (Friend) Wanda (Friend) Grim (Ally) Jimmy Neutron (Friend) Mac Foster (Friend) Mike Believe (Friend) Og (Friend) Chowder (Friend) Desiree Goldman (Arch-Enemy) Sam Manson (Close Friend) Tucker Foley (Friend) Danny Fenton (Friend) Dani Fenton (Best Friend) Likes *Her hair *Octi *Video games *Blue *Toys *Being a daughter-figure of Professor Utonium *School *Coloring *Being cute, adorable and toddler-like *Her favorite cereals (Lucky Captain Rabbit King Nuggets) *Animals *Watching Cartoons *Giggles *Boomer *Brick *Butch *Blowing bubbles *Making people happy *Ms. Keane *Ms. Sarah Bellum *Playgrounds *Blossom *Buttercup *Chalks *Taking the role as the youngest of the girls *Crayons *Drawing *The City of Townsville *Baths *Playing dress-up *Hotline *The Professor *Designing clothes for herself and her sisters and friends *Flying *Christmas Dislikes *Bullies *Roach Coach *Crime and Villains *Animals dying *The dark *Bugs *Spiders *Liver and Onions *Her sisters arguing *Being treated like a baby *School Bullies *Mojo Jojo *Powerpunk Girls *Oppressor Plutonium *Brat *Brute *Berserk *Gangreen Gang *The Town of Citiesville *HIM *Sedusa *Professor's Chili *Stealing *Princess Morbucks *Dexter *Bad stuff happening to Octi *The Boogeyman *Cute toys being stomped *Damian Hendrickson Abilities '''Sonic Scream: ''Considered to be her special power to some fans. She performs the best scream of all her sisters. She can scream loud enough to shatter glass or buildings and stun opponents. ' '''Thunder Clap: '''She claps her hands to generate a powerful shock-wave. '' Strength Level: 'Bubbles is very strong. '' '''Superhuman Speed: Bubbles is extremely fast. She is capable of flying around the globe in 5 seconds. Shown while she was racing in Members Only Invulnability: 'Bubbles is most definitely bulletproof and immune to most elemental abilities like fire, lighting and atomic blasters with little to no side effect with some pain. '' 'X-Ray vision: ' Bubbles can see through solid objects and living organisms. She uses this to help save Christmas from Princess Morbucks. '' '' 'Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Bubbles is excellent in hand-to-hand combat, but prefers to keep her distance in most situations. '' 'Linguistic: '' Bubbles' can speak Spanish, Japanese, and all animal languages. Strong Smell:'' ''Can smell extremely well, exampled in the episode Reeking Havoc, with her naming the ingredients of the Professor's chili one by one, whitout knowing what's in it. Electricity Ball: Colored baby blue.' ' Electric Blast: A powerful blast of electricity. Twister: Can make tornadoes. Creativity: Has a extremely high creativity, as demonstrated as through the series. Can also design clothes and assceriores. Shapeshifting: Can turn into anything and anybody (Due to her sensitive nature its hard to control) Ultra Sonic Bubble Sound: Can create extremely high sound waves that can bring buildings down from the roof down, and melt off paint from a stop sign as well. Is extremely powerful Empathy: '''Can manipulate and control other peoples emotions, she is weakest in this. '''Telepathy: Can talk through her mind links, second to Blossom Telekinsis: ''' Can move objects with her mind, tied with Buttercup in this. '''Super Hacker: '''Can hack into any database in the universe, tied with Buttercup '''Raikatkana: Can create a sword made completely out of lightning Shadow Clones: Can make multiple ghost clones of herself Aquakinsis: Bubbles can control and manipulate any forms of water Aries Traits *Benevolent *Loves Animals *Helping Others *Warm hearted *Enthusiastic *Loyalty *Harmonious *Patience *Stability Songs #Fatally By Kotoko #Nothing At All By Sandy Howell #It's A New Day By Jennifer Cihi #Daddy's Girl By Patricia Tollett #My Only Love By Jennifer Cihi #I Wanna Be A Star By Jennifer Cihi #Makenai By Kae Hanazawa Artwork bubbles-powerpuff-girls-6313700-416-500.jpg|Bubbles in her Bathing Suit yhst-17102259411242_2113_67437029.jpg|Bubbles' Skirt bubkittycos.gif|Bubbles as Hello Kitty|link=Bubbles teenbubbles.gif|Teen Bubbles Soda_Ice.jpg|Bubbles + Boomer in I Scream For Ice Cream 2007-9-29-4.jpg|Cheerleader Bubbles 244754115_5_gU1s-1.jpg|Bubbles at the Beach 2003-8-11-1.gif|What A Star! 2006-6-5-1.jpg|Writing Letters! 2006-3-21-0.jpg|Battle Time 400px-Bubbles-powerpuff-girls-6313706-500-476.jpg|My Doll, Oxti! 198184771_5_LGuF.jpg|Happy Halloween! ppg010.jpg|A Princess To Be 244754113_5_Tu2C.jpg|Ready To Fight! 2008-2-10-0.jpg|What A Cutie! 2008-4-6-1.jpg|Bubbles & Blossom wallpape.jpg|How adorable! 244754123_5__qeG.jpg|"Not even!" 233242456_5_gsNe.jpg|Nice Dress! 2008-6-15-1-1.gif|Eating a Bubbles Icepop 2008-8-23-1.jpg|Mermaid Bubbles 2008-9-7-1.jpg|Halloween Time 244754084_5_TrB9-1.jpg|Hi, I'm Bubbles, nice to meet you! 244754090_5_imRK.jpg|Just standing! 2005-8-21-0.jpg|At the Beach! 244754123_5__qeG.jpg|Aww cute! 2008-5-31-0.jpg|Interesting! 233242463_5_LGRT.jpg|Blue Bubbles Brat-and-Bubbles-the-powerpunk-girls-7306480-500-493.gif|My counterpart, Brat 2008-4-19-3.jpg|Look at Me! 10th_anniversary_bubbles_by_seiryuga-d3czzbm.jpg|A Fusionfall bubbles Bubbles_(Origional)_Pic.jpg|bubbles is ready to go 303729_1253830643316_80.jpg|Bubbles splashing in the tub as seen in the episode Down 'N Dirty|link=Bubbles Colonial Bubbles.jpg|Colonial Times Adult Bubbles.png|Adult Request brett britney and blair by bleedmanlover-d549slx.png|Brett, Britney, Blair Adult Boomer.png|Husband Buddy.png|Buddy Family portrait color by bleedmanlover-d567jr8.png|Family picture Blair.png|Niece Blair Adult Brick.png|Brother-In-Law Brick Request ben and butterfly by bleedmanlover-d547y6o.png|Ben & Butterfly Neice & Nephew Adult Blossom.png|Sister Adult Buttercup.png|Sister The puffyruff kids by bleedmanlover-d4pd6r8.png|PRK Lady like by bleedmanlover-d3r8vtq.png|Niece Blair New Outfit.jpg|Battle in the mall Bubbles' Room.jpg|My Room Bubbles ppgz.gif|Rolling Bubbles Boomer by turtlehill-d4w3v2q.jpg|Prince Princess bubbles by turtlehill-d41wrgw.jpg|Princess Toonfantasy boomer by turtlehill-d3f59gh.jpg|Prince Toon fantasy by turtlehill-d39554p.jpg|TF Toon fantasy by turtlehill-d3dhhvh.jpg|TF Toonfantasy bubbles by turtlehill-d39ctxd.jpg|Princess Toon fantasy saga by turtlehill-d52y06n.jpg|Toon Fantasy Cartoon party by turtlehill-d424l3f.jpg|Party Bubbles by turtlehill-d4v2jma.jpg|Princess Sisters by turtlehill-d4qomq1.jpg|Sisters Girls side by turtlehill-d56fyaa.jpg|Girls' Side Bubbles and mac by turtlehill-d3gh2by.jpg|Mac & Bubbles Toon fantasy story 4 fairy by turtlehill-d494r5c.jpg|Octi Toon fantasy 5 story leaving by turtlehill-d494rol.jpg|Journey Trick or treat by turtlehill-d4eki5o.jpg|Halloween Rolling bubbles neptune by turtlehill-d4y6bpc.jpg|Rolling Bubbles Neptune Ppgz by turtlehill-d57xpll.jpg|PPGZD Sugar_High_Bubbles_by_HMontes.jpg|Sugar High bubbles_sketch_by_sweetxdeidara-d45nvj7.jpg|Sketches BuBbLeS_aNd_BooMeR_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Boom-Boom & Bubbs powerpuff_goddess_bubbles_by_nzz1-d3l6nf0.jpg|Goddess Boomer and bubbles by propimol-d528buw.jpg|Sketches Boomer x Bubbles by Pak009.jpg|Team Blue 1093438ppgd boomer and bubble by propimol-d3dkmsh.jpg|School Boomer and bubble by propimol-d3dkmmt.jpg|Prom Boomer and bubbles by val3riao0o-d3gn2em.jpg|Kiss 48001u06i 26wbo ppgz-fan004-1 pte1.gif|Attack! KurikoFan2PPGZEpisode36 PIC162.jpg|Octi KurikoFan2PPGZEpisode52 PIC04.jpg|Miyako's Dream Ppgz0181.gif|Crying Ppgz0212.gif|Attack! PPGZ2.gif|PPGZ Ppgz41 random046.jpg|Rolling Bubbles Ppgz all dressed up.jpg|PPG PPGZ as RG by isuzu9.jpg|PPGZ Ppgz tv0195.gif|Ramen Wall ppgz pretty girls by bipinkbunny-d384a0l.png|PPGZ Bubbles (Origional) Pic.jpg|Bubbles Haloween bubbles x boomer by bipinkbunny-d31q8vf.png|Blue Halloween Powerpuff-girls-bubbles1.jpg|Bubbs Rolling Bubbles.JPG|Rolling Bubbles Transform bubbles (1).jpg|Gotokuji Miyako Miyako-San.jpg|Miyako Miyako-powerpuff-girls-z-11148263-1024-768.jpg|Miyako Miyako-powerpuff-girls-z-11148264-1024-768.jpg|Miyako Transformation-pics-miyako-gotokuji-7157129-1024-768.jpg|Miyako Miyako-miyako-gotokuji-7146802-384-288.gif|Miyako Miyako-miyako-gotokuji-7157074-640-480.gif|Miya-Chan Miyako-shock-miyako-gotokuji-7156639-515-386.gif|Yipe! Miyako-miyako-gotokuji-7156507-400-300.gif|Running Tell-us-Miyako-miyako-gotokuji-7158467-1024-768.jpg|Tell Us! bubbles_psg_style_by_natsumi_chan0wolf-d36dhr4.png|Teenager Bubbles Bubblesff.jpg|FusionFall SeXy_BuBbLeS_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Sexy Mermaid Bubbles.jpg|Mermaid Adult Bubbles.jpg|Teen ppgd_bubbles_by_propimol-d47ntrx.jpg|PPGD kiss_by_propimol-d5239j4.jpg|Kiss ppgz_neos_by_reizeropein-d4t6xxs.jpg|Neos Bubbles-bubbles-ppg-ppgd-ppgz-7655594-1023-723.jpg|My Rockette Counterpart Beam ppg_4_real__bubbles__by_retipuj_rules-d2afut5.jpg|Teen Bubbles Prom.jpg|My Dress sports-cars-with-the-best-resale-value.jpg|My Car 2006-11-18-1.jpg|Me and My Counterpart Bobbles x boomer by turtlehill-d3cc852.jpg|Love Blues by turtlehill-d5eft84.jpg|Blue Prince & Princess bubbles_and_aqua_by_turtlehill-d5er1cb.jpg|Bubbles With Her Partner Pony Aqua powerpuffgirls-ppgd-style-bleedman-6300179-100-100.png|PPGD BUBBLES PPG.png|Kawaii ppg_valentine__you_are_my_sugar_by_jksketchy-d4oo5hf.png|Valentine's Day swarovski-crystal-blue-channel-set-bridal-necklace-58cb.jpg|My Necklace Bubbles-005-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Hardcore bubbles-002-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Fun Time! PowerpuffGirlsCv61.jpg|One Big Problem 415 turquoise beaded short prom dress l.jpg|Homecoming Bubbles Utonium.png|Chibi Ppg rrb by PPG RRB.jpg|"Soul leaves" Request moon and leaf by bleedmanlover-d5d403n.png|Niece and Nephew Piggy back by bleedmanlover-d3r9dds.png|Son Dinner time by bleedmanlover-d3r9ckf.png|Nephew Girlz of edo by bipinkbunny-d54qr42.png|Edo counterpart Omiya 2007-12-1-2.jpg|Winter Bubbless.png|I Love You Octi! Miyako-Chan.jpg|Miyako-Chan I was bored during a ppg marathon by 1niji girl2-d57oved.png|Forms Bubbles Christmas.png|Christmas Angelic Princess Bubbles.png|Angelic Princess Princess Bubbles.png|Princess Bubbles Blossom Buttercup by UntouchableGreen.jpg|School Smile by turtlehill-d5wtbp5.jpg|Blue Love BUBBLES___PPG_NG_by_PP21.jpg|School Blue.png|Mirror Twins Bubbles Casual.png|Casual Bubbles.png|Bubbles Category:Girls Category:Superheroes Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Living characters Category:Teams Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Toon Fantasy Category:Counterparts